Technical Field
The invention relates to female connectors, and connection structures of female connectors and male connectors.
Background Art
A conventional female connector is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H05-82207. The female connector includes a body, a plurality of terminals held in the body, a plate, a metal part, a pair of springs, and a floating structure. The body is a rectangular insulative plate having a back face, a first side face, and a second side face. The metal part, generally U-shaped in plan view, includes a central plate, a first side plate, and a second side face to respectively cover the back face, the first side face, and the second side face of the body. The springs hold the body in a horizontally movable manner, with one of the springs disposed between the first side face of the body and the first side plate of the metal part, and the other spring disposed between the second side face of the body and the second side plate of the metal part. The plate has a window for detachably receiving a male connector. The floating structure includes a pair of mounting holes elongated horizontally in the body, a pair of bosses on the plate, and a pair of screws. The bosses are received in the holes such as to be movable horizontally. The screws are screwed to the bosses through the metal part and the body. Releasing the screws enables the bosses to move horizontally inside the holes, so that the body is floatable along the horizontal direction relative to the plate.